thelovelacefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Man
Sequel: Watch in Time Part One: Mysterious Man I walk up to the loud sound of an alarm clock. I moan and hit the snooze button. Suddenly, I hear my sister calling for me. “ELIZABETH! GET OUT OF BED!” she shouts downstairs. I grumble as I crawl out of bed and start to get dressed. I put on a dark blue v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. I run a brush through my long, tangled dirty-blonde hair. I walk downstairs to see Julia sitting, talking with Colin at the table. I nod to them both and sit down. Julia looks at me and shakes her head before putting a plate with food on top of it in front of me. “Eat up,” she says. I look at the food. I’m not really hungry but I still eat. After I finish what I could swallow down of the food, I stand up. “I’m going out for a bit.” “Don’t forget a coat! It’s a bit parky outside!” she shouts after me. “Yeah yeah, mum,” I reply. “I’m not your mum! Stop with those comments!” she shouts after me. “Stop acting like mum and I’ll think about it.” I smile back at her before grabbing my coat and walking outside of the house. I look around. The streets are practically empty with no one around. Then again, who wants to walk in the pouring rain when you could be curled up in your house, watching the telley? I put my coat on and my hood over my head before making a run for it. I know where I’m going, I’m going straight to where I saw something last night. On the street corner. I reach the street corner to see the mysterious blue telephone box still sitting there, not a single drop of rain on the old blue box. I try to open the box but it won’t budge. I start to knock on it. “Hello? Is anybody in there? Hello?” I slam my fist against the old wooden box. “Open up!” Suddenly, a hand touches my shoulder and I turn around to see a man in a blue with red pinstripe suit with a white-ish-blue undershirt, a neck-tie, and thrown together with a light brown faux coat. His dark brown hair is styled off to the right, and his brown eyes are enclosed by glasses. “Who are you?” he asks me. “I’m Elizabeth. Who are you?” I ask, suspicion rising in my usually calm voice. “I’m the Doctor,” he replies. “Doctor Who?” I ask. “Just the Doctor. Now, if you excuse me, I’m looking for something. Well, a few things. Also, stop banging on the doors of that phone box, it won’t open.” “How do you know?” I ask. “Listen, it isn’t of importance. Now, if you don’t leave me to my work, I might just drag you along with me.” “Drag me along where?” I ask him, looking at him. “No where! Just, go home. Leave me to my work.” “Well why can’t I help?” I question. “GRAHG!” he shouts. “Fine, you can come with me, just… Don’t get yourself killed. I don’t want any pesky laws following me because of you.” “Alright,” I say. The Doctor runs off and I run off after him. “Where are we off to?” I ask him, now at the same pace with him and at his side. “I do not know. All the fun, eh?” he asks, giving a quick smirk at me before looking straight ahead. I roll my eyes. “So how do you know where you are going?” I shout, unintentionally of course. The rain falls down around us as we come to a stop. “This,” he says. He pulls out a weird looking object. “This, Elizabeth, is a sonic screwdriver. I use it to hunt things, it scans for a DNA trace, anything, to pick up on where it is so I can find it.” “What exactly is it?” I ask. “LISTEN! THE LESS YOU KNOW THE BETTER YOU ARE!” he shouts. His voice quickly drops to a fast whisper. “I’ve lost to many people… I’m not losing another…” “You won’t, you won’t lose me,” I say. “They always say that! And yet… They always walk away! Or disappear! Leave me… Disappear…” his voice continues to drop from anger to sadness. “I’m here for you, though. I won’t leave you, Doctor.” He looks at me, dark brown eyes filled with sadness. “If you come with me, come with me any farther than know, I cannot guarantee your safety, you know this, right?” I blink. “Yes.” He gives a weak smile before starting to run again. I follow right behind him as he keeps looking for those things, whatever they are. Part 2: Found by Them The Doctor grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him, making me pick up my speed. I look around, trying to catch what little breathe I can get from running. “I forgot to ask you, where are you from?” I ask the Doctor, looking at him. He looks at me. “From Gallifrey,” he replies. “Gallifrey? Where is that? It isn’t on a map and-” I start but he interrupts me. “Gallifrey isn’t a place you find on a map. It’s a different planet, a different world,” he shouts. I give a slight nod before the Doctor slams on the breaks. His grip on my hand keeps me from flying forward. He pulls me back and I land in his arms. “Are you alright?” he asks, looking at me. I nod. “What happened though? I thought you were tracking the DNA trail and-” I start once more to be interrupted. “I’ve lost the trail,” he mutters. “Well can’t you find it again?” I ask, concern entering my voice. He looks around, sonic screwdriver in hand as he scans the area. “Well I can, but it will take some time,” he murmurs. “How long?” I ask. “A day or two?” he replies, a slight hint of worry in his voice to quickly disappear. “In the mean time, you can do whatever.” “But what about you? Do you have a place to stay?” I ask him. The Doctor looks at me. “I have my tardis,” he replies. “Your what?” I ask, confusion entering my voice once more. “T-A-R-D-I-S. Tardis. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space,” he replies. He looks around. “Now, I’ll be heading back there, you should go home.” “You can stay with us if you want,” I reply. He looks at me. “No, I don’t want to be a burden. Usually havoc follows me,” he replies. “I wouldn’t mind though, and I am sure that both Julia and Colin won’t either,” I say quickly. The Doctor looks at me and smiles. “Alright, to your house it is. Lead the way.” I smile and grab his hand, leading him back towards my house. I open the door to my front door and walk inside. “JULIA! COLIN!” I shout. Julia quickly runs down the stairs. “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!” She instantly looks at the Doctor. “Who the hell is he?” she asked. “Julia, this is the Doctor,” I reply to her question. “Great. Why the hell is he in our house?” she asks. “If I may interrupt here,” the Doctor says, “I was told I could stay here while I do some work.” “What are you a doctor of, eh Doctor? What kind of work?” Julia asks. “A Doctor of everything, Julia. And the work is just… Work,” he replies. Julia narrows her brown eyes. She is about to say something when I cut her off. “Well then, you do your work, Doctor. I need to go check on Colin,” I reply. The Doctor looks at me, his brown eyes looking at me. A small trace of emotion enters his eyes to quickly leave. “Yes, of course. Go check on him.” I look at the Doctor. The emotion… Was it really what I thought it was? I shake my head. I turn around and run upstairs to go and walk over to his door. I knock a couple times. “Colin, can I come in?” His door opens and he looks at me. “Hey Liza,” he replies, a smile on his face. I smile and hug him. “Hey Colin.” He smiles and kisses my cheek. Suddenly, the door downstairs opens and closes instantly, making a slam. I quickly run downstairs to see a confused Julia standing around. “What just happened?!” I question, my voice filled with concern. “He just… left. He said something about the trace… About it coming closer to the house. What was he speaking about, Liza?” I don’t reply to her. I quickly run out of the house and run in a random direction. “DOCTOR!” I shout. I continue to call his name as I run. “DOCTOR!” Suddenly, something grabs me from behind, making me scream. I twist and turn to try and face whoever has hold on me. After a few moments, the grip around my torso lets me go and I turn to face who it is. “There there, deary. I will help you find your Doctor,” replies the woman. Her hair is dark brown with streaks of grey running through her hair. “Wh-Who are you?” I ask, my voice shaking. “Just an old lady willing to help you find your.. Doctor, did you call him?” she says to me. I look at her and I know she is lying to me. Lying straight to my face. “You’re lying,” I say. “Maybe you are not such an idiot after all,” she mutters. She smiles and leans closer to me. “You will see your doctor, you’re just the bait though. The bait to draw him here.” I end of kicking the lady away from me. As she stumbles back, I try to make a run for it. However, three people come and grab my arms, stopping me from moving anymore. “You have such a spirit. Such courage. No wonder the Doctor finds you so interesting. How fun this is going to be. How fun it will be for him to watch you die.” I struggle again to get free. I scream again. “DOCTOR!” The old lady touches my face. “How fun this will be indeed.” Part Three: The Doctor (Doctor’s POV) Her screams… I hear her voice… Screaming for me… I make a run for it. I run faster and faster, trying to catch up to her screaming, trying to find her, trying to find the girl. I find a note, sitting on the ground, neatly folded, in an alleyway. I grab the paper and unfold it. Dear Doctor, We have Elizabeth with us. She is fine… For now. If you want her back, go to the old store ruins that you blew up in your ninth incarnation. Come with us and she will be turn her over. Dead or alive, it depends on how fast you run. Hurry Doctor, who knows how much time she has left before her life ends. I stare at the note for a few more seconds before making a run for it. To get her back. Some girl that I just met, who I barely know. I am stupid and crazy, indeed. Back with Elizabeth and the Aliens “There there, Elizabeth. Calm down. Your Doctor is on the way, I can feel it. If he gets here soon, maybe you will live to see him once last chance,” says the female, a smile on her face. I pull at my bonds again, trying to keep from crying. She laughs and walks away. I scream once more, hoping that it will somehow get him here. False hope… I yank at the bonds holding me to the wall. I continue to struggle to get out of my bonds. After a minute, I finally give up. I slump against the wall and stare at the ground. Suddenly, something grabs the bonds, making me look upwards, ready to scream. I see the figure and suddenly, a light glows. It is the Doctor. He looks at me and puts a finger over his lips, telling me to be quiet. He puts his sonic screwdriver to the bonds, and for awhile, is standing there, trying to make the lock break. Finally, he slumps down, agitated. “Dead lock,” he mutters to where only I can hear. I frown. I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that his little sonic screwdriver doesn’t do much in the way of working with dead lock seals. He places a hand on my cheek. “I will get you out,” he murmurs softly. He stands up and as quickly as that, is scurrying around, looking for something. I want to speak, but I can’t. Those things… They would show up at any moment if they heard me speak. I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that they know I don’t talk to myself. He finally finds a control panel on the other side of the room, he starts to work with his sonic screwdriver but one of the aliens from earlier slowly make their way towards him. “DOCTOR LOOK OUT!” I shout. Doctor’s POV I turn as quickly as possible but the being grabs my arm and tries to punch me. I narrowly dodge the attack and get free of his grasp. I look over at Elizabeth to see three servants holding her, one with a knife to her neck. “Come with us, Doctor. Come with us and she might just live,” says the old lady-looking one. “Doctor! Don’t do it!” Elizabeth shouts but the lady pushes the knife closer to her neck. “Drop the knife, let her go, and I’ll come with you,” I say. I hold back the emotions. “But where is the fun in that? No, she is tagging along for the trip, that way if you do anything to sabotage what we want from you, she dies,” she replies. I look at Elizabeth, her eyes are pleading, pleading me to not do this. But I can’t just lose her… She is different, different in a good way. Different in my kind of way. “Alright, I’ll come with you,” I reply, my voice firm. Elizabeth struggles to get free. “Doctor! Don’t!” “I’m sorry. I‘m so sorry,” I reply. I then look at them. “Give her here. I won’t let her run off, she is staying by my side.” “That wasn’t the deal!” hisses the lady. “Fine, then I’ll just walk out now. But, you of all people should know that I’m important to your plan. You might as well allow me to have her by my side.” The lady narrows her eyes before removing her knife from around Elizabeth’s neck and pushing her towards me. I catch the stumbling girl in my arms and whisper something to her, something that the other’s won’t hear. That they can’t hear. AND BACK TO LIZA I look at the Doctor and I can’t help but feeling like I should cry. I’ve known him for a day. A day. Yet I already feel like I’ve known him for an eternity. We follow the aliens and finally, I ask something. “What are you?” “They’re slitheen’s, the last of their kind too,” Doctor says before they can answer. Doctor puts his hand in his pocket and the lady with the dark brown hair looks back at us. “Smart one you’ve got there,” she smiles at the Doctor before continuing to walk forward. I feel like crying. They are going to use the Doctor… Kill him in the process so they can live on Earth in peace. Doctor looks at me with a half smirk before pulling out a gun from his pocket. “I, eh, do hate to inform you all that this is the end of the line.” All heads instantly turn towards the Doctor. He shoots them with the tranquilizer gun until only the lady remains. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” she shouts. “They’re alive, you are lucky you still are though,” he says. “Now, we can work out a compromise and you can all live or I will end it here,” he says. She hisses and draws a button out of her pocket. “I warned you.” Everything seems to slow as her hand reaches towards the button and the Doctor lunges forward to stop her from hitting it. He smacks it out of her hand just as her hand had touched the very top of the button. She fell to her knees, giving me the impression he ended up smacking her. Suddenly, everything is fast again. The Doctor grabs the last of her by the arm, forcing her to stand before him. “I gave you a chance, I don’t do second chances.” He grabs something from his pocket. “Doctor!” I shout. He looks back at me. “Not now, Elizabeth,” he says, anger in his voice. “Don’t kill her,” I say, my voice pleading. “Elizabeth, she tried to kill you.” “You’ve known me for a day. Why am I so important?” “900 years. I’ve been traveling 900 years. Nobody is not important. Not to me.” “Then let her live. Let her survive to live another day,” I reply. He looks at her. “I don’t give second chances.” “Well I do. So either she lives and I go on with you, or she dies and I leave at this very moment.” He puts the object back in his pocket before forcing the woman away. “Don’t you let me find you here again, do you understand? Do you?” She nodded, fear in her eyes. Doctor turns and walks away, leaving me to follow him. Once at his tardis, he looks at me. “Go home.” “Why?” I ask, trying to keep hurt from being in my voice. “Because you are not safe here, not with me. You almost got killed tonight because of me.” “And? I don’t care. I’m not leaving you here.” Suddenly, Julia popped up with Colin. “Now hold up, you aren’t taking my twin away,” she said. “Well, actually Julia, you two are just sisters not-” Colin starts to be cut off. “Shut up, Colin. Any way, you aren’t taking my sister, not without us.” “Now hold up here, I am not running a motel here,” Doctor says. “Doctor, why not?” I ask him, eyes pleading. He looks at me and I can tell he just softens. “Oh, alright. Get inside.” I smile and hug him, placing a kiss on his cheek before running inside, followed by Julia and Colin, and slowly by the Doctor. “WOAH! IT’S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!” Julia shouts. I stare around in amazement. “It’s beautiful,” I murmur. Doctor smiles. “Welcome to the tardis.” Category:Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Category:Fanfiction Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Rainfacestar